Out of Time Part IV
Official Summary Granville's search for Kiera leads him to a deeply uncomfortable truce, and he comes face to face with Brighton himself. Meanwhile, Kiera awakes in the belly of the beast, and must endure a look into the ugly truth of Brighton's operation. A plan takes shape and the forces marshal for what can only be a final confrontation between the rag-tag group that formed at Myron Sinclair's party and a brutal criminal empire. Detailed Recap Granville and Lucy travel through London on foot, Lucy tracking Kiera's future-scent to Whitechapel. She loses the trail, however, at a neighborhood full of slaughterhouses, the intermingled blood smells confusing her. As they explore the area, a group of armed thugs emerge from one of the buildings, and the sharply dressed man himself, Brighton, questions Granville and Lucy. Lucy tries to hypnotize him, but he presses a crucifix into her skin, making her shriek and recoil. He explains that he knows what she is and what her abilities and weaknesses are. Granville insults the man, calling him "mediocre," which enrages but also impresses him. He offers to "help" Granville find Kiera in exchange for Excalibur. With that deal struck, he cleverly adds that not only will he help Granville find her, he'll help him retrieve her if Granville agrees to participate in his upcoming bloodsport matches. Seeing no other choice, Granville accedes to this demand. Brighton takes care to point out that Lucy can't just stroll into his establishments because people live there, and creatures like her can't enter a place of residence without an invitation. However, once he's taken his leave, Lucy and Granville agree that all they need do is charm or threaten one of these residents into inviting Lucy in. This will allow them to upset the terms of Brighton's agreement and get the upper hand. Kiera wakes up tied hand and foot to a chair in a dingy underground space. A frightened man approaches her with a knife. She reads his mind, and discovers that he's there to test her: Someone powerful and terrifying has ordered him to attempt to provoke her into using whatever strange power she used to kill the carriage-jacker, in order to understand how the power works. It turns out she cannot use blood curse with her hands immobilized, so she can do nothing when the trembling man stabs her in the arm. Satisfied that she's no threat at the moment, Brighton emerges. He carries her handgun, and has clearly figured out all its features despite its advanced technology. He reveals that he has examined her clothing and smart phone, and has deduced that she's from the future. He demands that she provide him with information about the future that he can use to enrich himself. She counters with an offer to take him with her to the future, if he helps her get back. He's intrigued, but leaves off negotiation for the moment, mentioning that the young man she killed was his brother. While investigating buildings in Butcher's Row, Granville and Lucy run into Freya and Spencer. Spencer is terrified and repulsed by Lucy, but Freya is polite as always. They compare notes and discuss options, and determine there's no way to avoid Granville fighting that night. But Faris will hide in Granville's clothes, and then explore the place from within, finding an alternate entrance for Freya, Spencer, and Lucy. Freya and Spencer return to the Discovery Club. Whitby has no new information about Gerhart or other possible conspirators. Freya makes a panacea in preparation for the violent night ahead. In a flophouse in Whitechapel, Granville tries to sleep, but is too anxious to rest. At midnight, Granville arrives at Brighton's event. He passes through several layers of armed security, and Faris avoids detection. When he reached the gladiatorial pit, he sees Kiera tied to a chair. Kiera reads his mind and learns the basics of the plan. They watch a fight to the death between an experienced boxer and a scrappy boy. The boy wins, brutally killing the boxer, and Kiera and Granville are sickened by the senseless killing and the bloodthirsty crowd. Faris flies out of Granville's clothes to begin his exploration. A spectator notices the giant beetle, and Granville must distract him to avoid a commotion. Faris eventually finds Freya and Spencer at a nearby tavern. Freya pulls out ink and paper, and Faris writes his findings in neat type: There is a passage through a slaughterhouse and underground brothel. They communicate the plan to Lucy. Quotes KIERA: What do you want? BRIGHTON: I want everything. Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - Discovery (Horror Soundscape) * Myuu - Morbid Mind * Myuu - Spook Box * Sergey Cheremisinov - Just Run * Alexander Nakarada - Come Closer * Dreamcast - Cold * Myuu - Cold Shivers * Myuu - MSP#3: ABYSS * Darren Curtis - Come out and Play * Myuu - Walking into Darkness * Myuu - Nightmares * Myuu - A Deep Voice * Kai Engel - Chant of Night Blades * Alexander Nakarada - Freedom * Myuu - Down the Rabbit Hole * Natus - Screaming Silence * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 39: Out of Time Part IV Category:Episode